


In A New Light

by academic_ace



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Drabble, Gen, i'm gay and i love wizards don't @ me, i've got ship bias but read this as you will, season 2 episode 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academic_ace/pseuds/academic_ace
Summary: Who knew Yasha could do such good work with a sword?(I know I'm one word short of an actual drabble forgive me I tried.)





	In A New Light

There was something unnerving about it.  


“He looks so much younger,” Fjord whispered as Jester cozied up next to him beside the campfire.  


“It’s like looking at a little baby Caleb,” she cood.  


Neither of them noticed as Mollymauk paused on Fjord’s other side.  


“It is striking, isn’t it?” He murmured.  


Jester turned to look up at him. “Are you watching Caleb too, Molly?”  


“I think everyone is,” he replied. “Good bone structure, if a bit sharp at present.”  


For some reason, Fjord felt his face flush. He only hoped it was dark enough that no one would notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've been very intrigued by the themes of appearance and identity that we've seen in season 2 so far; if there's enough interest, I could definitely turn this into a full fic. But for now, I hope you enjoy this drabble!


End file.
